Washington Pitbulls
The Washington Pitbulls 'are one of the original teams in the American Men's Basketball Federation. With a championship drought of 38 years, fans in the American capital have yearned to hoist a championship trophy and have not been repaid for their fandom. History Origins and Early Years The Pitbulls are one of the original AMBF teams. Taking advantage of their location, they received a lot of attention from U.S politicians and became one of the most famous teams in early league history due to this. Early on, the Pitbulls were an above average team. Always outshined by another top tier team, the Pitbulls were good, but not legendary. They did compete for titles in the first 20 years in league history, but they were not the dominant team in that era. Dominance in the 1970's After assembling top talent from colleges and trades, the Pitbulls became a force to be reckoned with during the 1972-73 season. Winning 56 games out of 81, the Pitbulls were ranked as the #2 team in the league and made it all the way to the AMBF Finals, but were dispatched in five games. Set back a year due to an injury plagued 1973-74 season, the team rebounded in the 1974-75 season and once again dominated. They were the clear best team in the league, winning 67 games and every game in the playoffs by five points or more (including the 1975 AMBF Finals). Replicating this success in the following two seasons, they lost in the 1976 Continental Division Semifinals in seven games and were determined to avenge this loss. The next year (1976-77), they went back to their utterly dominating play. Opponents were in awe of how easy wins came to them. Going 63-18, they didn't quite dominate the same way in the playoffs. But, they still won the 1977 AMBF Finals in 5 games and have held on to this success ever since. Unfortunately for the team and their fans, this is the last time the team experienced a dynasty in the 20th Century and carried over into the early 21st Century as the team has not been able to replicate their 1970's counterparts. Descent And Current Status Beginning in the 1980-81 season, the Pitbulls began to lose their players from the dynasty of the 1970's. This caused a descent in the team's talent. Despite the team fielding good teams, they have not been able to have the same success as they did earlier. This began to change their reputation to one in which they are viewed as a team that chokes due to the fact that they possess talent, but fail to turn that into championship trophies. Ever since the 1980-81 season, they have appeared in two AMBF Finals and have lost the semifinal series ten different times. People have drawn many different conclusions as to what caused this. Some people even believe that the team has been cursed by Satan. But, as false as that theory seems to be, people do not understand how such a perennial juggernaut comes up short constantly. Reputation The Pitbulls are a storied and respected basketball team. Despite only having two championships in their history, their status as a constant team in the top half of the rankings and being an original team has made them a popular team in the world pro basketball. Notable Players These are the most notable players in Pitbull history... 'Cory Barella: Center: Using all of his 7 feet 3 inches, Cory's height and cat-like reflexes help him become one of the best defensive players basketball has ever seen and one of the sport's most well-known and respected players. Uniforms Subwaysurfer.jpg|The home uniform for the Pitbulls seen here being modeled by Cory Barella (credit to the game "Subway Surfers") kenyon-martin.jpg|The road uniform for the Pitbulls (which resembles this Cincinnati Bearcats basketball uniform seen here being worn by Kenyon Martin) 141108210253-tony-parker-camo-jersey-110814.home-t3.jpg|An alternate uniform for the Pitbulls to honor the U.S Military (which resembles the camo uniform the San Antonio Spurs wear occasionally) sa-nj-31.jpg|An alternate jersey for the Pitbulls to represent the U.S.A (which resembles this Brooklyn Nets throwback seen here being worn by Deron Williams) Category:Basketball Teams